


he ain't heavy

by sunset_noise



Category: Teen Wolf (TV)
Genre: Brotherhood, Emotional Hurt/Comfort, Episode: s03e06 Motel California, Friendship, Gen, Post-Episode: s03e06 Motel California
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2013-07-27
Updated: 2013-07-27
Packaged: 2017-12-21 12:45:51
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 386
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/900488
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/sunset_noise/pseuds/sunset_noise
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>A missing scene from Motel California.<br/>"when their hands touch, Scott lets their eyes meet, like in some stupid romantic comedy, and just for that Stiles knows that Scott remebers everything."</p>
            </blockquote>





	he ain't heavy

**Author's Note:**

> this is for martina, love to talk about teen wolf and sciles with you.

Scott is still shaking under him when Stiles becomes aware of what's going on. Lydia is sprayed on him and in other circumstance he'd be happy, but right now he can't think of anything other than my bff has trying to kill himself in front of me. But Scott is alive and consistent under him.  
Allison has a hand on Scott's face but it seems like he can't feel a single  
thing, his eyes are full of tears and Siles can see that they're red and bloodshoot. 

-Stiles, me and Allison are going to call Isaac and Boyd and sleep on the bus, maybe you should grab your and Scott's things and come with us, yeah?- she sound shake but firm so Stiles helps Scott on his feet and drags him to their room.  
They don't say a word, their shoulder touch as they walk in the tiny corridor, but it's a thing that happens a lot recently so neither of them bother to stop. Neither of them speak when Stiles follows Scott in the tiny bathroom and help him out of his shirt. Stiles hates the smell of gasoline and tries his best to not wrinkle his nose too much.

Nudity, on Scott's part, it's a natural thing and it's not like Stiles hasn't seen Scott's junk, so he just grabs Scott's belt and loosens it. Stiles take off his shoes, socks and pants.  
-c'mon buddy- he says as he turn on the shower, -i'm waiting right here-

Stiles actually awaits in the bathroom, on the toilet seat, telling himself that he can because his best friend has actually tried to kill himself and he was about to blow up literally.  
He pretent not to hear Scott crying and busies himself with finding some towels in the tiny room.  
When he returns Scott is struggling with the curtains of the shower  
-Scotty, let me help you here - and when their hands touch, Scott lets their eyes meet, like in some stupid romantic comedy, and just for that Stiles knows that Scott remebers everything.

Stiles wraps him in the towels and actually hold him briefly against his chest, and Scott plants a kiss on the space between Stiles's shoulder and neck, like he does that every single day. Stiles sniffs a little and lets him go.

**Author's Note:**

> thanks once again to my beta maria.


End file.
